


How to Destroy a Relationship

by Melie



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004)
Genre: Break Up, Communauté : obscur échange, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, F/M, Français | French, Introspection, Memories, Memory Loss, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aperçu de l'expérience de Clementine lorsque sa mémoire est effacée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Destroy a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakoni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sakoni).



> Rien n'est à moi. Le titre vient d'une chanson de The Servants.

Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Peut-être que ça va rater. Peut-être que je vais mourir électrocutée… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Leur faire confiance ? C'est facile de dire ça !

Et s'ils effaçaient plus que ce qui était prévu ? Et si je me retrouvais amnésique ?

Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal.

Je m'endors. Trop tard pour arrêter.

Arrêter ? Non, justement, non ! Je fais ce qu'il faut. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

 

 

Ah. Te voilà. Première rencontre. Tu avais l'air niais. J'aurais mieux fait de me méfier.

Des amis en commun. C'est jamais un bon signe, ça. Si t'étais vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ils nous auraient présenté avant.

Je m'ennuyais.

Tu as de beaux yeux, quand même. Un beau regard.

 

 

Plus loin.

Tu me parles. Tu m'expliques des choses. Je n'écoute pas.

Je te parle. Je te raconte ma vie. Mes dernières folies. Tu m'écoutes avec attention. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi.

Tu lis. Je t'embête.

Tu as l'air embêté.

 

 

Plus loin.

On s'embrasse.

Je ris.

Tu m'expliques le film. Je n'écoute pas. Je n'ai rien compris.

C'était mon choix, pourtant.

Oui, mais bon.

 

 

Beaucoup plus loin.

Tu me parles. Je n'écoute pas.

Je te parle. Tu n'écoutes pas. Tu n'écoutes plus. Déjà.

Tu lis. Je t'embête. Le livre passe par la fenêtre.

Tu as l'air embêté.

 

 

On est où, là ? C'est pas chez moi. C'est chez toi ?

J'oublie déjà.

 

 

Je te parle. Je n'écoute pas. Je te crie dessus.

Pourquoi, déjà ?

Pour rien sans doute.

 

 

Avant.

Ton bras autour de mes épaules. Le silence. Je veux me lever pour mettre de la musique, je n'aime pas trop ce silence. Mais tu me retiens.

Pourquoi ? Pour rien, sans doute.

On est bien.

 

 

Plus loin.

On se promène. On est bien.

On est bien.

Si je me retourne, il n'y a rien derrière moi, rien. Une ombre qui grandit.

J'oublie déjà.

Mais on est bien.

 

 

Une minute. On est bien. On était bien. On était bien… bien. Une minute…

 

 

Dispute. Je te traite de n'importe quoi. Tu soupires, tu hausse les sourcils, tu lèves les yeux. Mais je n'arrive pas à te mettre vraiment en colère, et ça m'énerve.

J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches, de moi. De ce que je dis. De ce que je fais.

 

 

Dis, Joël, qu'est-ce que tu vas en penser ? Est-ce que tu vas même le remarquer ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

 

 

Avant. Ou après. Je sais plus.

Dispute, dispute, dispute.

 

 

Avant. Ou après.

Réconciliation.

Je t'aime. Moi aussi.

Je t'aime ? Non, ça, c'est fini, tu es allé trop loin.

Il fallait t'occuper de moi, Joël.

 

 

Mais tu t'occupais si bien de moi et on était si bien, même pendant les disputes.

 

 

Joël, j'ai peur.

 

 

Joël ?

 

 

Qui es-tu ? Tu me tiens la main. Qui es-tu ?

 

 

Je ne veux plus. Je crois que je ne veux plus.

Dispute, dispute, dispute, mais pas que ça.

 

 

Joël, c'est Joël. Joël Joël Joël.

Joël comment déjà ?

 

 

Je ne sais plus mais tu l'as mérité. Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais tu l'as mérité. Joël. Fallait t'occuper de moi mieux que ça. Mais ce sera bientôt fini. Je vais être tranquille, hein ? Je vais reprendre ma vie, comme avant.

Joël. Comme avant.

 

 

Plus loin. Ou avant.

Tu t'excuses.

Tu t'excuses.

Tu t'excuses.

Pourquoi ?

 

 

Je ne savais pas. Je n'aurais pas cru. Je ne pensais pas. Et tout ceci, et tout cela, je ne le voulais pas.

Tout ceci quoi ? Tout cela quoi ? Joël, dis moi.

Joël, je ne sais plus.

 

 

Joël, je me perds.

 

 

Joël… tu viendras me chercher ?

**FIN**


End file.
